A Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc (hereinafter referred appropriately to as BD) is known as one of recording media for contents such as a movie. Authoring of a video recorded on a BD is performed by compressing a dynamic range of a master video assuming that the video is played by a display having a standard luminance (a maximum luminance of 100 nit (=100 cd/m2)).
A master video is captured by a high-quality camera and has a dynamic range which is equal to or higher than a dynamic range displayable by a standard-luminance display. The dynamic range of the compressed master video is naturally sacrificed.
With development of the technology of a display such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) display or a liquid crystal display (LCD), a display which is brighter than a standard display and has a maximum luminance of 500 nit or 1000 nit has been commercialized, and there is a demand for contents which take advantage of the performance of such a display.
Therefore, in recent years, the Blu-ray Disc Association (BDA) which is the group of companies who formulates BD specifications has discussed specifications for recording a high dynamic range (HDR) video which is a video of which the dynamic range is extended.